


Decisions

by gooseey



Category: Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF
Genre: Alex and his kids, Bits of Smut, Fluff, Hungover Alex, M/M, The Horne Section Podcast, The Horne Section are nosey, soft Greg, soft alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27541510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gooseey/pseuds/gooseey
Summary: Alex has too many decisions to make. He doesn’t know what to do in order to keep everyone happy.
Relationships: Greg Davies/Alex Horne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Decisions

“Alex? Alex. Wake up!” Greg said as he gently shook Alex’s shoulder. Alex groaned and pulled the duvet back over himself. “We’re running late, Alex! It’s half ten and you wanted to leave at eleven!”

Alex sat up straightaway. He looked around briefly before becoming aware of the pounding in his head.

“Oh my God…” Alex said as he held his head in his hands. “Why did you let me drink so much last night? My head is pounding.”

“I tried to stop you. Come on. We’re running late. I’ve been trying to wake you for half an hour. We need to leave soon.” Greg chuckled as he stood up from the bed. “I’m making coffee. Do you want some?”

“Yes please. And paracetamol please.” Alex sighed as he swung his legs out of the bed and stood up. He groaned as he went into the bathroom and brushed his teeth.

He stared at himself in the mirror as he did it, hating himself for the decisions he’d made the night before. Those decisions causing his pounding headache, sensitivity to daylight and general need for more sleep.

As he stood in front of the mirror, Greg appeared behind him. He felt Greg’s arms slip around his waist and Greg’s lips on his neck. 

“Is it a bad hangover?” Greg mumbled softly against his skin. Alex smiled and squirmed slightly as Greg’s breath tickled his sensitive skin. 

Alex didn’t reply until he bent over and spat out the toothpaste foam. 

“I’ve had worse. But none of them are enjoyable.” Alex shrugged before sipping mouthwash into his mouth. 

“Well… are we coming back here after the recording so I can look after you or are you going back to your wife, who I’m sure will look after you too.” Greg asked him before dotting more kisses on his neck. Alex squirmed more and spat out the mouthwash as he giggled. 

“That tickles!” Alex laughed as he wiped his mouth and turned around. Greg chuckled and held Alex tightly so he was pinned against the sink. “I’m not sure what I’ll be doing afterwards, I haven’t really decided yet.” 

“Okay. If there’s anything I can do to get you to stay longer, tell me. Cos I hate seeing you go.” Greg pouted slightly.

“Of course. I’ll call Rachel later and find out what the situation is.” Alex smiled softly before kissing Greg quickly.

Greg smiled more and kissed Alex back before stepping away.

“As much as I love standing here with you, kissing and cuddling you, we should finish getting ready otherwise we are gonna be really late.” Greg told him. It was Alex’s turn to pout now as he sighed heavily.

“Okay.” Alex nodded as he turned back to the sink and watched Greg through the mirror.

“Your coffee is in the kitchen. What do you want for breakfast?”

“I’m not very hungry. I’ll just grab a banana if that’s okay?” Alex asked him, making sure he didn’t just help himself to Greg’s food.

“Of course. That’s fine. I’ll be in the lounge, I’ll take your coffee in with me.” Greg smiled.

Alex watched him leave the bathroom before continuing to get ready.

Within a few minutes he had changed and finished in the bathroom. He went into the kitchen, grabbed a banana before going into the lounge. The TV was on, Greg was sat watching it. It was on the news.

“Anything important on the news?” Alex asked as he sat down and peeled his banana.

“Nah, nothing massive.” Greg smiled across to him as he sipped his coffee. Alex ate his banana and drank his coffee as he watched the news. 

Within a few minutes, Greg had finished his coffee and Alex had almost finished his own. Alex had shuffled closer to Greg and rested his head on Greg shoulder as he closed his eyes. 

“Are you going back to sleep?” Greg chuckled softly. 

“Just closing my eyes. It helps with the headache.” Alex sighed softly. 

“Oh yeah. I did get painkillers for you. Sit up a sec.” Greg told him before leaning forward to grab the painkillers. “Try taking these. 

Alex leant forward and took the pills with the last of his coffee. He put the mug back on the table before relaxing with Greg again.

“Why did you let me drink so much last night?” Alex chuckled as he snuggled closer to Greg. Greg burst out laughing.  
  
“How much of last night do you actually remember?” Greg grinned to him.

“I remember we were drinking and we slept together before going to bed. But that’s about it.” Alex frowned softly. “Why?”

“We were drinking like we usually do… but you decided you wanted to drink more than usual. You got quite messy cos you’re a little lightweight.” Greg smiled widely. “I’m glad I was quite sober otherwise this place would be a tip. Anyway… when we went to bed, you decided you wanted to be in charge.”

“What? Oh god… why did I do that? I’m sorry.” Alex sighed as he ran his hand over his face.

“It’s okay. It was good to see you take a stand. Quite a turn on actually.” Greg smirked down to Alex. Hearing that made Alex perk up straightaway. “Honestly, we’ll have to do it again sometime.”

“Okay.” Alex chuckled softly as he closed his eyes. Greg smiled as he wrapped an arm around Alex.

After a few minutes of holding Alex close, Greg glanced at his watch.

“Shit, it’s quarter past 11. We need to go.” Greg said as he stood up straightaway and searched for his trainers.

“Oh god…” Alex said as he also stood up. He ran to the door where he had left his shoes. He slipped them on and grabbed his bag. Moments later, Greg was next to him with his bag, phone and car keys. “I’ll drive if you want?” 

“I don’t think you’re sober enough to drive, Alex.” Greg laughed as he opened the front door. “Go on. I’ll just use the SatNav.” 

They both walked down the stairs from his flat and out to the car park. They both got in the car. 

“Can I just go to sleep whilst you drive?” Alex asked as he put his seatbelt on. 

“Sure. You can even have the seat warmer on too if you like. But I need to know the address of the studio first.” 

“Oh right. Yeah. I’ll put it in for you.” Alex said as he leant forward and typed in the address. 

With that, Greg started driving. Alex turned on his heated seat before laying his seat back slightly and closing his eyes. Greg had his music on quietly as he drove. Every few minutes, Greg stole glances of Alex – he loved how peaceful and happy he looked. He often took time out of his day to just watch Alex and appreciate him. He knew that Alex made him very happy and he didn’t want to take him for granted. 

The journey was about an hour as it was on the opposite side of London. After about 45 minutes of driving, Alex had woken up from his nap. 

“Oh hi. Didn’t realise you were awake.” Greg smiled over to Alex. 

“Yeah. Only just woke up. I feel so much better now though – must have needed it. How far away are we?”

“It says here about 10 miles away. Around 15 minutes till we are there.” Greg told him. Alex nodded and sat his seat upright again. 

“They’re gonna question why I’m late. I’m usually early. We should be there by now.” Alex sighed as he checked his phone; there was a text and a missed call. 

**Missed call: Ben Reynolds  
****From Mark Brown:** Everything alright? You’re usually early

“They’re already questioning it. I’m gonna call Ben back.” Alex sighed as he tapped through his phone to get to Ben’s contact.

Alex waited nervously as the phone rang.

“Alex? Is everything alright? You’re usually one of the first here.” Ben said as he sounded a bit panicked.

“I’m alright. Everything’s fine. Don’t worry. I just overslept a bit but I’m about 10 minutes away. I shouldn’t be long.”

“Oh okay. Well… as long as you’re here before Greg. I’m sure he won’t be happy if he’s gotta wait around for you.” Ben chuckled in reply. He suddenly remembered that none of the band knew they were arriving together.

“Hopefully I’ll be there by then. If it does happen though… just try and distract him, I guess.” Alex laughed nervously. “I’ll give him a call and find out where he is.”

“Alright, mate. We’ll see you in a bit.” Ben said to him.

“See you later, bye.” Alex said before ending the call. “I just remembered that they don’t know we are coming together. It might take some explaining.” 

“I’ll just go to the shop whilst you go straight in. Don’t panic, Alex.” Greg chuckled softly as he reached over and held Alex’s hand. 

“Okay. Yeah. That works.” Alex nodded as he calmed himself down. He looked down and smiled as he saw his hand in Greg’s. 

Alex watched out the window for the last part of the journey, right up until they pulled into the car park of the studio. Greg reversed the car into a space and turned off the engine. 

“Right. I’m gonna go to the shop. Do you want anything?” 

“Just a bottle of Coke will do for me. I’m gonna go straight in so I’m not any later.” 

“Good idea. I’ll drop you a text when I’m on my way back if you want?” 

“Yeah. Go on then.” Alex said as he leant over and quickly kissed Greg. Greg smiled widely before sitting back and unbuckling his seat belt. 

They both got out and went to the boot of the car to get their bags.   
  
“Shit. Isn’t that one of the guys from the band?” Greg said as he nodded towards the doors of the studio. 

“Why is Ben out here?” Alex groaned. “I better find out. You just hide here till we’ve gone inside.” 

“Hide here? I’m 6 foot 8. I can’t hide anywhere!” Greg laughed. 

“You know what I mean. I’ll see you in a bit.” Alex smiled as he walked away from Greg. 

Alex was surprised when Ben noticed him almost straightaway.

“Where’d you come from? I didn’t see you pull in.” Ben frowned as he looked around the car park from Alex’s car. “Where’ve you parked?” 

“I-I-” Alex panicked as he tried to think of a lie. He couldn’t lie though, he was never good at it but he also couldn’t lie to one of his oldest friends. 

Ben was still looking around in the direction that Alex came from. He froze when he spotted Greg behind his car. 

“Is that Greg over there too?” Ben’s frown softened. 

“He drove me in.” Alex mumbled. “He’s just going to the shop though. Let’s go inside.” 

Ben followed Alex into the building. 

“Why did he drive you in? That’s really far out of his way to pick you up. Your house is only about half an hour away. He lives on the other side of London.” Ben said as he tried to work it out. 

Alex stayed silent, praying that Ben wouldn’t come up with a logical answer – explaining their situation was the last thing Alex wanted to be doing whilst still trying to get over his hangover. 

“Unless you were already with him?” Ben questioned as they went into the recording booth. 

“Already with who?” Mark asked as he overheard them talking.

“Greg gave Alex a lift in today. I swear he’s not usually that generous. So he’s driving at least an hour out of his way to pick you up… unless you were already with him.”

“I don’t know!” Alex replied defensively. “He offered. That’s all.” 

“It is a bit strange though, mate. He’s never usually going out of his way to do stuff for you.” Will chuckled as he started setting up his equipment. 

“Alright! I was with him yesterday and this morning. We were drinking last night and I couldn’t drive home. I crashed at his. Can we just leave it? I’m hungover and I just wanna get this done so I can go back to bed.” Alex snapped at them. 

He instantly felt guilty but he appreciated the silence it caused. 

“Sorry. I’m just really tired, I was running late this morning, I’m hungover. I shouldn’t have snapped.” Alex sighed. 

“It’s alright.” Will mumbled. 

“Don’t worry, mate.” Ben nodded as he walked round to his drums. 

Alex sighed and sat down at the desk. He pulled his laptop out from his bag and opened it. He opened the correct file for the script of today’s podcast. 

He quickly read through it before printing it. He noticed one thing that needed to be deleted and he was happy that he noticed. Greg had obviously tampered with the script: 

_Tell all the listeners I love Greg_  
  
Alex smiled softly and rolled his eyes as he deleted the text and sent it to the printer.

As he walked to the printer, he turned to see Joe following him. 

“Alright?” Alex asked as he walked down the corridor. 

“Yeah. I’m okay. Are you alright?” Joe asked Alex. 

“Yeah. I just wanna go and get back into bed. I’m really not feeling today.” Alex chuckled softly as he kept walking. 

“Alex…” Joe said as they reached the printer. Alex simply hummed in response. “We’ve known each other our whole lives. I can tell something’s wrong. I want you to feel like you can tell me.” Joe told him seriously. 

Alex froze for a second, unsure whether he should tell Joe. He trusted him, of course he did. He just didn’t like the idea of his and Greg’s situation no longer being their little secret.

“There’s nothing wrong, mate. If anything, it’s all right for once.” Alex told him to try and put his mind at ease. 

“Look, I know there’s more to the Greg thing than you’re making out. At least tell me if I’ve got it… but you and Greg - it’s not just friends, is it? I know you, I know your interests and I know what Rachel’s opinion is on it all.” 

“Okay, but you can’t say anything to anyone, Joe. That’s so important. Okay?” Alex told him seriously. Joe nodded. 

“Of course.” Joe replied to him. 

As Alex and Joe were at the printer, the rest of the band continued talking about Alex’s situation.

“I just feel like there’s more to it than what he’s telling us.” Ben sighed as he fiddled with parts of his kit.

“Something isn’t right, that’s for sure. I’ve never seen him snap like that.” Ed said as he chipped in his opinion. 

“I’ll ask Greg when I go and get him from reception.” Mark told them. The rest of them nodded and fell silent as Alex and Joe returned to the room. 

Alex handed out the scripts to everyone before checking his phone after it received a text: 

**From Greg Davies:** I’m just on my way back from the shop x

Alex smiled as he read the text and sent back a reply. He remembered he needed to call his wife to check-in on how things were going. 

“I’m just gonna call Rachel. I’ll be a few minutes.” Alex told them as he left the room and stood in the corridor. 

He searched through his phone for her contact and rang her. She answered after a few rings. 

“Hello?” She said as she answered the call. 

“Hi, love. It’s only me. Thought I’d just give you a call, see how things are going?” 

“Everything’s good here. My parents were just on FaceTime to catch up with the boys but other than that, there’s not a lot going on. How’s things going for you?” 

“Everything is good here too. Just waiting to start recording for the podcast. I drank a little bit too much last night so I’m not feeling it today.” He chuckled. “How are the boys?” 

“Their usual selves, Barney fell off his bike, scuffed his knee but he’s alright. You know what he’s like.” She chuckled too. “Oh hold on, Dara is shouting for me…” 

Rachel started talking to someone else that was with her. 

“Someone here wants to talk to Daddy.” Rachel laughed. “I’ll pass you over to him.” 

“Okay. Go on then.” Alex smiled as he waited to hear from his youngest son. 

A few seconds later, Alex could hear his 6 year old son on the other end of the phone. 

“Hello?” He heard him say. 

“Hey, buddy. Are you okay?” Alex smiled widely as he spoke to Dara. 

“Yeah. We are just watching telly with Mummy.” 

“Oh good. Are you being good for Mummy?” Alex asked him. 

“Yeah! Tom and Barney are being nice to me too. Oh and Barney fell over and hurt his knee.” Dara told him. 

“I know. I heard. What did he do that for?” Alex chuckled. 

“He didn’t mean too!” Dara laughed. “He didn’t cry. He was brave.” 

“I know. That’s very brave of him.” Alex smiled widely. He looked up and saw Mark walk past him towards the main entrance. He took no notice as he focused on the conversation with his son. 

“When are you coming home, Daddy? I miss you and I really want to hug you.” Dara said quietly. Alex sighed and stared at the floor. 

“I don’t know, Dara. Either tonight or tomorrow morning. I need to talk to Mummy before I know. But I really miss you too. I can’t wait to see you so we can have big cuddles.” Alex smiled sadly. 

Greg waited at the main reception for someone to come and get him as he didn’t know where he was going. He hoped it was Alex just so he could spend as much time with him as possible. He was a bit surprised when he saw Mark come round the corner. 

“Alright, Greg? We are just down this corridor.” Mark smiled to him before Greg chose to follow him. 

“Okay. Cool.” Greg nodded as they walked towards the correct booth. 

“Is everything alright with Alex? He seems a bit off.” Mark asked. 

“I don’t know. I haven’t seen him. He called earlier but that’s it.” Greg shrugged. Mark frowned at this response because Mark knew that it was a lie. 

“Oh. Alex said that he stayed over your’s last night cos he got drunk and that you drove the two of you in.” Mark questioned him. Greg panicked slightly. 

“Oh. I didn’t know if Alex wanted you guys to know that, sorry.” Greg mumbled. 

“He still seems off though. He says he’s fine but Ben thinks there’s more to it. He’s being really defensive and snappy.” Mark sighed as Greg gulped. They turned a corner and walked through another door, Greg relaxed when he saw Alex stood there on his phone. 

“I need to talk to Alex, I’ll come through in a second.” 

“Yeah. No worries.” Mark nodded as he left them alone in the corridor. 

Greg leant against the wall and watched Alex as he finished his call. 

“Okay, love. Yeah. I will. Okay, love you too. Bye.” He said before ending the call. 

“Everything okay?” Greg quizzed him. Alex didn’t say anything, he just nodded slightly. “Your mate seems to think otherwise.” 

“Ignore him. Well all of them really… they’re just a bit suspicious. I ended up telling Joe but he’s one of my oldest friends. I trust him.” 

“Are you okay though?” Greg asked as he reached forward and held Alex’s hand. 

“Not really. I just wish you lived closer. I hate being away from you but I hate being away from my family too. I was talking to Dara, my youngest, just now on the phone. Do you know how much it hurts when your son tells you he misses you? It’s gut wrenching, Greg! He’s six years old… I should be cherishing every moment I can whilst he’s young. But I can’t seem to pull myself away from you.” Alex explained to him, Greg could tell he was stressed. 

“You should go back to your family this afternoon. I don’t want you missing out on the important things just so you can see me.” Greg told him as he stroked his hand with his thumb to try and calm him down. 

“But I can’t bear to be away from you.” Alex frowned as he stared at the floor. 

“You can still come round, but maybe just for shorter periods of time. That way you still spend time with your family and with me.” Greg told him. 

“I don’t know…” 

“Look, go home this afternoon. And maybe come over sometime next week for the night. We’ll still get to be together, just maybe not for as long.” Greg explained to him. “It’s not like we’re never gonna see each other again, is it?” 

“Okay.” Alex nodded before looking up to Greg. “Thank you for helping and understanding.” 

“It’s okay. And anyway, we always said that your family came first in all of this.” Greg reassured him. Alex smiled and nodded. “Come on. Let’s go and get this recorded.” 

They both went through to where the rest of the band were. They all went quiet as the two of them walked in.

“Alright, guys?” Greg said to try and break the awkward silence that was in the room. 

Everyone mumbled in response before they went back to warming up with their instruments. 

About an hour and a half had passed and they’d finished recording the episode. 

“I’m gonna go wait in the car.” Greg told Alex. Alex nodded and watched him go before continuing to help tidy up the studio. 

There was still an awkward tension through the room as they cleared up. Alex didn’t want to leave knowing that things weren’t right. 

“Okay, guys. What’s going on? Things have been tense since Greg got here. What’s up?” Alex said out of no where. Nobody answered. “Anyone. Please.” 

“We just think there’s more to it than what you’re telling us. And if it’s a secret then that’s fine. But I personally feel like there shouldn’t be secrets between us. We’ve been a band for nearly 9 years now, the reason it’s worked is cos we’ve always been honest with each other.” Will explained to everyone else’s relief because they didn’t want to do it. 

“I get that. I do. And I guess you’re right…” Alex sighed as he sat down. He stayed silent for a few moments as he tried to work out what to say. “I guess you had reason to question the thing with Greg earlier. There is more to it, I don’t know what you’d call it but there is something going on. Greg and I have got something between us, I don’t know what to label it as though. Don’t panic, Rachel knows. She understands, she’s fine with it. We wanted to keep it quiet because the less people who know, the better. That way we don’t risk the media finding out.” 

“I’m cool with that, mate. As long as every body is happy, I don’t care what you do.” Ben shrugged. 

“Really?” Alex asked as he perked up. Everyone else agreed with Ben. “Oh okay. That’s a relief. Honestly it’s a weight off my shoulders that you guys know now.” 

They all laughed and briefly spoke about it more as they tidied up. 

Eventually they finished and all left the building. They all went their own ways, Alex went to Greg’s car and got into the passenger side. 

“Everything okay?” Greg asked as he locked his phone and put it away. Alex closed the door, leant over to pull Greg closer and kissed him passionately. 

This had caught Greg by surprise as he was pulled towards Alex. He laughed as he cupped both of Alex’s cheeks and kissed him back. 

“What’s that for?!” Greg chuckled nervously. 

“I don’t care what the others think about us. I told them so they know now. I just want to make the most of the time we have left before I have to go.” Alex smiled widely as he told him. 

“You mean make the most of time we have right now or time we have when we get back to mine?” Greg questioned. 

“Right now. Drive somewhere quiet. I just want you now.” Alex told him. 

Greg nodded and pulled straight out of the car park and drove down the road. He was glad he knew his way around this part of London – he found a quiet multi-storey car park. He drove inside and went up to the top floor before pulling into a parking spot.

“I’m glad you said right now. Cos you taking charge is such a turn on.” Greg smirked as he leant forward and started kissing Alex again. Alex smiled as he kissed Greg back. 

“Come on, shall we go to your back seats? The windows are blacked out back there.” Alex said as he unbuckled his seat belt and got out the car. 

Greg followed his lead and got out of the car. They both opened the back doors and climbed inside. Greg instantly pushed Alex down so he was led down across the back seats and Greg was knelt between Alex’s legs. 

Greg kissed Alex hungrily as he tugged at Alex’s clothes, trying to take them off. Alex helped by unbuckling his belt before trying to undo Greg’s. Greg’s kisses moved down to Alex’s neck as Alex wrapped his legs around Greg’s waist to pull him closer. 

“Are we actually doing this?” Alex giggled. “In public!” 

“Yep. I don’t care where we are. I just really need to have you right now, Alex.” Greg mumbled against Alex’s neck. Alex was about to say something else when he felt Greg softly nibble his neck – Greg knew that always stopped Alex from talking. 

About 15 minutes had passed. Greg was now led down across the seats as Alex led on top of him. They were both half dressed and both panting hard as they tried to catch their breath. Greg smiled softly as he held Alex close. 

“You’re so perfect, Alex.” Greg whispered to Alex once his breathing had returned to normal. Greg saw how Alex blushed hard which made him smiled more. 

“You’re making it more difficult for me to go home. Cos I don’t want to leave you now.” Alex pouted as he turned away. 

“You’re going back to your family this afternoon. That’s already decided. This was just a parting gift… which you initiated.” Greg smiled widely. “Alex?” Greg said, hoping to get his attention. 

Alex hummed in response and turned to face Greg again. 

“I’m about to tell you something. Don’t panic or freak out. Okay?” Greg told him. 

“Oh god. What? What is it?” Alex frowned as he sat back slightly from Greg.

“I said don’t freak out. But I love you.” Greg told him quietly. Alex relaxed instantly and smiled. “I love you and everything about you. I love how perfect you are, you’re so caring, kind, considerate and passionate. You’re honestly so special to me. I can’t describe this feeling, Alex. It’s like I’m addicted to you.” 

Alex smiled widely and blushed hard as he tried to cover his face to hide the blushing. Greg tried to stop him though so he could still see his face. 

“I love you too, Greg. I don’t know what to say though. You’re so sweet.” Alex grinned. “What I do know is that you’re just a big softie.” 

“Well you make me like this.” Greg chuckled as he stroked Alex’s cheek. Alex smiled softly as he leant into Greg’s touch. 

About two hours had passed. They’d eventually gotten dressed and Greg drove them both back to his flat. Alex had showered and packed all of his things into his car. 

Greg had followed Alex down to the car park. 

“Text me when you get home, okay?” Greg told him. 

“Of course. I always do.” Alex smiled sadly. “I’ll miss you.” 

“I’ll miss you too, you already know that.” Greg sighed with a soft smile. “Drive safe, I’ll see you next week.” 

Alex nodded as he wrapped his arms around Greg’s torso. Greg leant down and kissed the top of Alex’s head. 

“Now go and see your kids. I’ll see you soon, I promise.” Greg smiled down to him before opening the door to the driver’s seat.

“I love you, Greg.” Alex smiled before getting on his tip toes and kissing him. Greg smiled and held Alex tightly as he kissed him back. 

“I love you too. I’ll see you later.” Greg replied as he watched Alex get into the car. Greg closed the door and stepped back as he watched Alex start the engine. 

Greg waved slightly to Alex as he smiled sadly when Alex pulled away. Greg watched him drive down the road and didn’t look away until Alex had turned the corner.

Greg sighed sadly and walked back up to his flat. He began his countdown to next week when Alex would be round again.


End file.
